Buddbudd Studios
Buddbudd222 Studios (also referred to as Buddbudd Studios) is a ROBLOX group owned by buddbudd222. History Buddbudd222 made the studio because he wanted to have a bit of fame. He was tired of all the people being so famous with their show off of ROX. so told RNBC (Roblox National Broadcasting Corporation) that he quit. He made his studio the way how it is. He started with low members. Buddbudd222 have built a HQ that was low quality. In 2012 when Buddbudd222 was TBC he made a HQ of Buddbudd Studios for 1 year that actually came on paper. It was easy but yet hard. He made a HQ that was about 7 floors and with the studio was 2 floors and went more and more from the months past. at the moment of time it was BBN News. BBN News had a Newsroom that was sleek and to the point. In the studio they have made a tv set that was well made. Buddbudd Studios used models for their news sets back then. As the year went on in 2012 they made a new network called BBN .BBN is a network that they made for fame. BBN stands for Buddbudd Network. They have news and TV shows. They went live on May 5th 2012. Lucasgloss messed it all up and made BBN stop there launch and that caused him to be fired. He was rehired an estimated 2 years later through via Skype. On December 21, 2014 Buddbudd Studios put 10,779 tickets on a ad (R$580 for 10,000 tix **R$1 =17 tix**) The studio gained 137 members on that ad. On February 10, 2015 TheMagRBLX made an idea of a admin panel for BBS. Buddbudd Studios has made a admin panel for the group of personal exclusive access for staff of the group, to make more communication. BBN News has ability to find more stories from IRL sources and look at the Facebook page of the studio. Videos from the YouTube feed shows on their from BBS YouTube channel. This is all a test run in beta with real workers of the network and studio. RMC and DDP are allowed to gain access to this because of the partnership agreement and the special bond of each other. The current version what Buddbudd Studios made is a temp, the official one will release soon. On April 1, 2015 Buddbudd222 announced that BBS is no longer apart of the TV industry. They will do movies for the remainder of the duration but returned to TV because they did not think it would of been easy to get actors and actresses. On August 20, 2015 Buddbudd Studios to make a new HQ for BBN News and a big lot of the HQ for filming studios and for any shows or movies that they would make for the studio record. On January 30, 2016 Buddbudd Studios planned 5 new shows including a revamp of a game show but needed to be tweaked to make the contestant not cheating. The studio has made a Board Of Directors that will only have 4 people in that rank who are qualified. Buddbudd Studios raised the age to 13+ to apply to the studio and anyone younger in the studio would not be fired because Buddbudd222 does not want to make a bad move like that to cause outrage. The studio also let every rank besides suspended and fan have the audit log. On February 1, 2016 Buddbudd Studios will make a TV network soon but does not know what will be planned on it yet because it has not got to them of what they should plan. They will film all meetings in the studio and upload them on YouTube. They also picked up Dragon for his last season. The studio does not know when the first episode will be made but can confim that they have 3 episodes left on season 2. On February 1, 2016 Mydraket one of the staff members of BBS has pleeded budd to let him have his own section of BBS. Budd and other staff members need to think about this move. This mean that all content made by MyDraket would be owned by the studio. In the month of when it first started it was closed due to filming standards. On August 22, 2016 Buddbudd222 canceled a lot of shows and said that "BBS should be towards news, and machnimas, the show Dragon will not be cancelled until the end of its season due to the fact it has 7 episodes left to film." This does come after BBS reached 99 subscribers and Budd wanted to reshape the YouTube Channel and officially said BBN News will keep going but BBN will drop and they (BBS) makes a plea to resign out of the TV industry under order of Benzbot. BBS would be the 2ed channel in the TV community that broke to the 100 subscriber part. BBS Music (August 19, 2016-present) On August 19, 2016 Buddbudd Studios rolled out a new channel called "BBS Music" the new channel will have music videos and willing to take suggestions with members. Buddbudd Studios made there 2ed channel public from when they first started. They do not know when the next music video will be produced. The music video, "My Immortal" was deleted and arrogated to the channel, the old video had 228 views. Music Videos Machinima Lawsuit (2012) In 2012, Whisperjamster was taken to court for deleting Buddbudd Studios' old ROBLOX group, taking all that group's members with it. Due to this, he was fired from his position as a co-owner of Buddbudd Studios, and buddbudd222 sued him for R$3,000 for damages. Whisperjamster ended up winning the case; however, buddbudd222 accuses him of staging the court trial and making it end in his favor, due to the fact that the judge asked buddbudd222 only a single question. Former Workers All firing was done by Buddbudd222 until Buddbudd Corporation started in 2016 Production Airing Discontinued Never went in production YouTube Shows This is the YouTube Timetable. Former YouTube programing Thinking To have on air Advertising All of the value is TIX NOT R$ But to get 10K tix costed about $1,000 and it depends on the value through time. Human error On 3/14/15 Buddbudd222 was going to put another ad out for his studio to make it out of the park, Buddbudd222 went for real out of the park. He accidentally put in R$14,201 in damages because he earned 197,000 Tix. Buddbudd222 shared the photo to some of his workers on Skype. Buddbudd222 put 97,000 tix back into the system to get R$6,973. He had 99,999 TIX and the maximum was 99,999 TIX. Tix end (2013-2016) Buddbudd Studios made the last ticket transmission on April 5th 2016 because the roblox site was going into the robux phase on April 14th of that year. Buddbudd Studios had to put in every ticket to the final era to get all last members on the tickets era. The studio will use robux to officially buy the own way to have more members. R$ ads Youtube Views This is the BBS Youtube views and minutes. This is recorded on an year by year base and it started off in 2017 as an effort of transparency and a way to reflect on what to do for youtube content in BBS. BBS does not focus on Youtube Red as much because that is not the least of their worries but it is for documentation. Category:Production companies